Taxing Taxes
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot: It's just another normal day for Remus as he innocently tries to go about his daily life.  Unfortunately with Sirius as a roommate that's a lot easier said than done.


**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I do not own the HP universe. If I did, do you think I would be displaying these stories for _free_? Well, maybe if I owned the world.

A/N: I wrote this during a hearing at government bootcamp while everyone else was furiously taking down legislature notes. So...I don't really know where I got the idea from but I hope you enjoy. (It's just a little look into the everyday life of Remus and Sirius.)

AU becuase Sirius is still alive and Peter didn't turn to the Dark Side, as well as a touch of OOC and a smidgen of no real plot.

* * *

Poke… 

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

Remus gritted his teeth, pencil held unnaturally tight in his hand as he tried to ignore Sirius who had been poking him in the arm for the last half hour and showed no signs of stopping. He loved Sirius, truly he did just like James and Peter, but even he had his limits. And for some reason Sirius loved to push those limits to get a reaction from him that Remus was convinced was a favorite past time of Sirius'. Who else would ignore the warning signs for people to back off as Sirius continuously poked him in the arm in the same exact place?

"Sirius," Remus said patiently through tightly clenched teeth, "I'm trying (poke) really hard (poke) not to kill you right now (poke) but (poke) if you don't (poke) stop poking me (poke) I will not (poke) be responsible (poke) for (poke) my (poke) actions." There was a pause and Remus almost breathed a sigh of relief that Sirius was done when…poke

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, slamming down his pencil hard enough to break in two. "Why do you find this _incredible_ need to dance upon my very last nerves until I lose it?" he snapped, running his fingers through his brown hair in agitation. Remus could see Sirius open his mouth to reply when he held up a hand to stop him. "And if you say it's because you're bored I will physically throw you out of my apartment, even if you _are _my roommate."

Sirius pulled a frown, perching on the arm of the worn loveseat Remus was sitting on. "Oh come on Remus. That's a little harsh for your oldest and dearest friend, don't you think?"

"No, no I do not. I think I'm being kind. I think I'm being _very_ kind considering you're interrupting my quiet time, time I happen to need to do my taxes by the way, while you sit there poking me." He motioned to the tax form in front of him on the coffee table next to the plate of half eaten cookies. "And shouldn't you be doing yours anyway?"

Sirius waved a hand dismissively, snatching a cookie from the blue china plate. "Nonsense Remmy, I've got it all figured out."

"You mean you're going to fool around and procrastinate, just like you did in Hogwarts need I remind you, until the night before it's due?" Remus asked quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Sirius shook his head pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. "Not this time, this time I'm doing something I should have done ages ago," he said, thrusting the piece of paper in front of Remus' face.

"Oh no." Remus frowned as he got a clear look at the paper. "Sirius, I'm not doing your taxes for you," he protested, pushing the paper away.

"But you're so good at it and I don't have a head for numbers."

"Or much else," Remus muttered, picking up his broken pencil to go back to his forms.

"I'll start poking you again," Sirius threatened holding his index finger up in perfectly proper poking position. ™

"Oh that's real mature Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes, halfheartedly swatting the finger away.

"I won't talk to you," Sirius continued doggedly.

"That's a relief, maybe I can get some quiet around here."

"Harrumph." Sirius pouted crossing his arms over his chest. There was silence as Remus went back to work, only the faint ticking of a clock sounded in the tiny apartment. That was before Sirius started poking Remus in the arm again until Remus dropped his head on the coffee table.

"Oh fine, Sirius. Give me that form and then will you leave me alone?" Sirius grinned, handing over the form to Remus' outstretched hand.

"Why certainly Remus, what a great and caring friend you are." Remus sighed and shook his head before placing the paper underneath his own. Silence reigned once again in the apartment until Sirius poked him once in the arm.

Very deliberately Remus set down the broken pencil to fix his soon-to-be-dead friend with a glare. Sirius offered a sheepish smile as he held up his hands defensively. "I was bored." The next instant Sirius was doing a very good impression of a flightless bird as he was tossed through the door with his wadded up tax form sailing after him.

Needless to say Sirius wasn't bored after that.


End file.
